Circle Of Attention
by Latreia
Summary: The Sanzo party have been travelling for days. Tired, hot and hungry, temper's have become short and an arguement causes an accident to happen. Finding themselves lost in the middle of nowhere they find an old theatre whose appearance is not what it seems
1. Chapter 1

**Circle Of Attention.**

_I have nothing to do with Saiyuki and as such have no rights to the characters. It's probably for the best. They wouldn't last long in my care. Doesn't stop the pain inside though._

_As always I welcome all reviews and ideas. I want to make my stories the most enjoyable they can be and only the readers can tell me if I'm doing a good job of that! So press that button and R and R!_

**Chapter One.**

"Shove over you stupid monkey!"

"I said don't call me that!"

"What? Stupid monkey? How about whinging little brat instead?"

"Ah you stupid water sprite! I'm going to tear your antennae off!"

"Well they seem to be in a lively mood today don't they Sanzo!" Hakkai said a gentle smile on his face.

Sanzo hunched deeper into his chair. "They're in a lively mood every day and it's getting on my nerves." growled the priest.

Gojyo and Goku wrestled each other on the back seat of the jeep. The Sanzo party had been travelling for three days without a single sign of an approaching town and tempers were beginning to fray. It was hot and dusty and with every single heavy thump on the back of his seat, Sanzo ground his teeth that little more.

"Get off me monkey!" Gojyo screamed.

"Not until you stop calling me that!" Goku shouted back hanging off Gojyo's scarlet hair.

"Shut up!" bellowed Sanzo pulling out his harisen and smacking both of them hard over the head.

"Ow dammit!" grumbled Gojyo.

Goku rubbed his head and pouted. "Sanzo that hurt!"

Sanzo settled back into his seat and pulled out his cigarette packet.

"Sanzo I would be much happier if you wouldn't do that while we are in Hakaryu. He doesn't like the smoke." Hakkai said chiding the priest.

"Suck it up I need a smoke." Sanzo muttered back lighting the cigarette hanging from his lips. "If you'd hurry up and get us to a god damn town then maybe I could smoke in peace."

"Hey Sanzo give us a cigarette I ran out yesterday. I'm dying here!" Gojyo said leaning forward and holding out a hand.

Sanzo turned and blew a puff of smoke into the kappas face. "Deal with it."

Gojyo balled his hands into fists and strained to keep himself from punching the nonchalant face. "You selfish basterd! Give me a smoke!"

"Now now Gojyo, just sit back down. I'm sure we will arrive at a town before long." Hakkai said.

"When?" Sanzo grunted around the cigarette.

"Yeah I'm hungry!" groaned Goku from the back seat clutching his stomach.

Gojyo slumped back into his chair. "You're always hungry monkey."

Hakkai quickly jumped in before another argument could ensue. "You know I think now might be a good time to consult the map."

The demon pulled Hakaryuu over to a layby on the cliff edge and pulled the map out from the side of his chair and unfolded it.

"Right this is where we should be." Hakkai said pointing to a small line following the edge of a mountain. "…and this is the town we should have hit by now and still haven't." He continued his finger sliding back down the line in the direction they had come to rest over a small town.

Sanzo closed his eyes and took a long drag from his cigarette.

"So why haven't we hit it?" asked Gojyo.

"We're not lost are we?" Goku moaned.

Hakkai smiled and put the map away. "No we're not lost. I'm sure of where we are but what I can't understand is why we can't find the town."

Gojyo frowned. "Couldn't we have driven past it?"

"Well I thought there was a slight possibility of that so I circled back… three times."

"I knew I'd seen that rock before!" Goku shouted.

"Stupid monkey." Goyjo said slapping Goku on the back of the head.

"Hey!"

Sanzo sighed. "Is it possible this town doesn't exist anymore?"

Hakkai shook his head. "The chances of that are very remote. I spoke with the innkeeper before we left. He said that they still receive trade from there and the journey was a fairly easy one."

"Damn it." growled Sanzo.

"Are you coming to the same conclusion that I have Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeh."

"What?" interjected Goku. "What conclusion? I don't get it."

"He means demons are involved you dumb mon…"

Goku stood up and put his face next to Gojyo's. "You call me a dumb monkey one more time and I'll bash you're pervy little face in!"

"Now's not the time for a lover's tiff."

"Shut up Hakkai!" growled Gojyo.

Hakkai smiled and turned back to Sanzo. "So what do you suggest we do Sanzo?"

"Keep driving until we hit the next town."

"But Sanzo! If there's demons what about the people?" Goku quickly said.

"It's not my problem."

"Sanzo!"

"Shut up!"

"Well Sanzo be that as it may, we only have a few days supplies left and possibly a week left until we hit the next town. What do you suppose we do when we run out?" Hakkai asked.

"Keep going."

Goku's face fell into a picture of horror. "Sanzo no you can't! I'll die of starvation!"

"You know damn well you won't you annoying little basterd." growled Sanzo.

"Ok well if you're sure that's the right thing to do Sanzo, I guess we really can't do anything but keep going." said Hakkai and he started up Hakaryuu and pulled back out onto the road.

"See what you did now! You made the priest grumpy again." said Gojyo prodding Goku in the chest.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"That's it!" Sanzo shouted standing up and pulling his gun from his robes. "You sound like a pair of bickering children and I'm sick of it! I'm going to damn well kill you now before you can piss me off anymore!"

He levelled the gun aiming steadily at Goku's head. Goku jumped up and shoved at Gojyo deperatly trying to get out of the priest's way.

"Sanzo don't!" he cried.

Sanzo just frowned deeper and turned the gun on the two of them huddled in the corner. Goku moved again trying to duck out of the firing line. As he dipped down onto the floor he shoved a stray elbow hard into Gojyo's groin. Gojyo cried out and shot forward clutching at his crotch and slamming hard into the back of Hakkai's head.

"Woah!" Hakkai cried out as he accidently jerked the steering wheel hard to the left.

Sanzo lost his balance and cursing fell down and back into the windscreen. Turning he glanced over his shoulder in time to see the jeeps front tires careen over the cliff edge.

"Shit!"

The jeep fell down the vertical precipice jolting as it hit jutting bolders and branches of long dead trees. The bonnet caught on the edge of a rock causing the jeep to roll in mid air. Goku squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into the upholstery, hanging on for dear life. Hakkai's arms wrapped around the stering wheel his teeth gritted as every bump threatened to tear him out of his seat. Gojyo hooked his foot under the chair in front for support as he hung onto the door. His head was tucked into his chest and all he could do was hope it didn't connect with the moutain side.

The jeep lurched again as it hit another rock and Sanzo's head flew back, cracking hard into the windscreen and sending him crumpling to the floor. Hakkai leaned over to grab Sanzo's robes and pulled him into his arms. He wrapped himself around the priest cushioning the blows and fastened a steely grip back onto the steering wheel.

The sheer drop stopped suddenly, altering into a steep slope. The wheels connected hard with the ground jerking the men hard upwards. Gojyo let out a cry of pain as his leg was pushed upwards. A snap could be heard before he was bounced back into his seat again. Goku looked up, eyes wide. He watched as Gojyo's face emptied of blood, turning a sheer white.

"Gojyo!"

The slope began to level out and Hakaryuu's back wheels slid sending them spinning to a final halt at the bottom of the moutain.

No one spoke for a moment, allowing their hearts to stop hammering and their breathing to slow.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Hakkai finally still clutching onto the unconcious priest.

Gojyo's faced twisted into a mask of pain and he groaned as he leaned forward and grasped his left leg.

"Gojyo?" Hakkai said turning around as best he could, his face etched with concern.

"My leg. I think I broke my damn leg." he gasped out between pained breaths.

"Sanzo!" Goku cried out finally noticing the bloody priest in Hakkai's arms. "Is he ok?"

"I'm not sure Goku. Let's get out of Hakaryuu so I can take a look. Lend a hand to Gojyo."

Hakkai slid to the edge of the seat and turned. He scooped Sanzo up into his arms and climbed out. He glanced back as Gojyo cried out again and began uttering a long list of curses.

Goku looked up frowning. "He's stuck."

Hakkai sighed. "Here take care of Sanzo a moment."

Goku leapt from the vehicle and settled himself on the ground. Hakkai placed Sanzo gently down and rested his head on Goku's lap. He then turned and climbed into the jeep with Gojyo.

"Try not to move a minute Gojyo."

He squeezed in behind Gojyo until the water sprite was almost in his lap. He then hooked a leg under Gojyo's damaged one, apologising when he hissed in pain.

"If you could please change Hakaryuu." Hakkai said holding onto Gojyo and leaning back.

The jeep quietly 'kyued' in response and quickly reverted back to it's dragon form.

Gojyo gritted his teeth and grimaced as the two men hit the floor. Hakkai leaned further back with Gojyo taking the weight away from the kappa's leg. His own leg managed to cushion Gojyo's broken one from the short drop so the jolt of agony Gojyo was prepared for became just a sharp twinge.

"Thanks man." Gojyo gasped out.

Hakkai nodded and gently shifted out from beneath Gojyo.

"Let me check on Sanzo before I heal that leg."

The youkai walked over to Goku and crouched down.

"Why won't he wake up Hakkai?"

"He took quite a bang to the head Goku. I'm sure he's just knocked himself out."

Hakkai smiled and then gathering his chi he ran his hand just above Sanzo's body, checking for any other injuries before checking the priest's head wound. There was a large gash in the back of his scalp but as far as he could tell there was no other damage. He pushed his chi into the gash and watched as the skin began to knit itself back together leaving only a small pinkish mark behind.

"There." he said looking up at Goku. "He'll be fine."

Goku frowned with worry. "But there was so much blood!"

Hakkai gently smiled a reassuring smile. "That's because he had a cut on the back of his head. Scalp wounds always bleed a lot. It's because they have a good blood supply. He'll be up and about and moaning about his headache in no time."

Goku sighed with relief. "Good."

"Uh Hakkai, I don't want to be a pain or anything but could you come sort me out. I think I'm going to throw up."

"Oh I'm sorry Gojyo of course."

The healer quickly went to the kappa's side and pushed his chi into Gojyo, knitting the broken bone. Sitting back on his heel's he looked up tiredly at his friends face. It was still pale and clammy in appearance but looked a lot less nauseated then before.

"Thanks Hakkai."

"I don't want you to walk on it just yet though. The bone's still weak. It needs time to heal and the only way it's going to do that is if you get plenty of rest."

"And where exactly do you expect me to do that?"

Hakkai suddenly noticed their surroundings. They had come to rest on the very edge of a dense forest. There wasn't a single sign of a town or dewellings anywhere.

"Ah. Yes I see."

"Stay here with Sanzo." Goku shouted suddenly. I think I smell food!"

Goku gently placed Sanzo down then rushed to his feet and into the forest.

"Goku! Don't run off!"

"Ah leave the monkey" said Gojyo laying down on the dusty ground. "When his nose sniffs out food there's no stopping him."

Hakkai sat down and called to Hakaryuu.

"Are you quite alright my friend?"

The dragon 'kyued' and settled in Hakkai's lap. He closed his eyes and dozed while the men waitly quietly and patiently for Goku's return.

Twenty minutes later and Goku came crashing out of the forest.

"I found somewhere! It wasn't food that I could smell, well not food we could eat anyway but there's a small cave not far from here. Looks like it was an animals home but all the bedding and food in there is old and rotten. I cleared it all out for us and fetched some fire wood so we're all good to go!"

"Well what do you know. The monkey did something right for once." remarked Gojyo."

Hakkai beamed up at Goku. "Wonderful! Now I want you to help Gojyo take as much weight as possible off that leg while I carry Sanzo."

Goku grinned and helped Gojyo to his feet and let the water sprite put a hand on his shoulder. Hakaryu took to the sky allowing Hakkai the freedom to go and carefully lift the unconcious Sanzo into his arms.

The party set off on the short walk, the silence being punctuated by the occasional swearing of Gojyo when Goku jostled his injured leg. Finally a few minutes later a small cavern entrance came into view. It was carved into the side of the mountain as it curved around and was covered in foliage making it easy to miss if you weren't looking for it. Goku dropped Gojyo unceremoniously onto the cavern floor, causing more shouts of pain and swearing to be issued, and turned his attention to the fire. Hakkai gently placed Sanzo near the unlit fire and pushed an old heap of moss beneath his head.

"This should do for now. When Sanzo wakes up we can start thinking what our next move shall be."

Gojyo slid over to Sanzo and searched through the priests robes before finding the cigarette packet. Settling himself against the cave wall and resting his leg on some more of the same old brown moss, he lit up he chucked the lighter towards Goku.

"Yeah I'm not looking forward to that moody basterd waking up. He's going to be pissed we crashed and even more pissed his head is killing him."

Hakkai smiled as Goku finally suceeded in lighting the fire. "Well I guess we should savour the calm before the storm while we still can then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hakkai glanced to his left sensing movement. He smiled as he watched small frown lines appear on Sanzo's face.

"Finally awake then Sanzo."

Sanzo slowly opened his eyes and squinted over at Hakkai. "Where the hell are we?" he growled raspily.

"A cave somewhere below the mountain track we were on. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

Sanzo reached up and ran his fingers over the large bump that had formed on the back of his skull. "I remember going over the cliff edge then it gets sort of fuzzy. What happened?"

Hakkai stood and picked up one of their few remaining flasks of water. "As we fell, you hit your head on the windscreen and knocked yourself clean out."

Kneeling by him, he passed the bottle to the priest. "Goku and Gojyo are out having a look around. Gojyo managed to break his leg but I healed him so as long as he takes it easy he'll be fine. Goku only has an empty stomach to complain about."

Sanzo sat up, blinking hard as the room swayed a little.

"You should be taking it easy too. You've been unconscious for a few hours now."

The priest frowned and began sipping from the flask, soothing his parched throat.

"What do you want to do Sanzo?"

"Have a cigarette" he replied pulling his crumpled packet from his pocket and dropping the flask to the floor.

Hakkai's brow creased for a split second as Sanzo lit up and inhaled deeply, before his face resumed its normal content look. "And after that?"

Sanzo opened his mouth to reply when he was abruptly interrupted by Goku's piercing moans.

"But I'm so hungry!"

"We can't do anything till the stupid priest wakes up."

Sanzo grimaced as the noise shot through his pounding head.

Goku strolled through the entrance holding tightly onto his stomach. Gojyo slowly limped in after him and promptly raised an eyebrow at the sitting priest. "Ah so you're already up then."

"Sanzo!" shouted Goku rushing towards him.

Sanzo dragged out his harisen and smacked Goku hard around the head. "Shut up!"

Goku face fell as he rubbed his head. "What was that for?!"

"Maybe you should keep the noise level down a little Goku." said Hakkai placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sanzo probably has a headache."

Goku glanced down at the priest. His teeth were gritted and his eyes closed. One hand rubbed at his forehead while the other held a steadily burning cigarette.

"Sorry Sanzo" he whispered.

Sanzo ignored him and carried on smoking.

"So what did the two of you manage to find?" asked Hakkai.

"A place we can finally go eat and relax." replied Gojyo not bothering to keep quiet and smirking as Sanzo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Yeah! I'm so hungry and this place looks perfect! We can go now Sanzo's up can't we right?" Goku's eyes were wide and pleading.

"Is it very far?" Hakkai said turning back to Gojyo.

The water sprite lent against the wall and folded his arms. "Nah it's only a short walk, even the priest could manage it right now."

Hakkai nodded. "Sanzo, what do you think?"

Sanzo stubbed his cigarette out on a nearby rock. "Whatever."

Hakkai smiled. "Then I see no reason why we shouldn't go."

"Yeah!" Goku shouted loudly punching the air.

Sanzo frowned and placed his head in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sanzo stared up at the grand building before him. It was painted a deep burgundy colour and had a low grey sloping roof that slanted out away from the building. Four golden pillars held it up at the edge. Two brass doors with shining windows stood closed at the entrance. Above them in bold glittering letters read the words Reverie Theatre.

Sanzo cocked an eyebrow. "A theatre."

"And all the way out here in the middle of nowhere," added Hakkai.

"I know. Me and the monkey thought it was odd too but hey it says on the sign outside they do food."

Hakkai walked over to the grey sign framed in brass. "Theatre, restaurant and bar." he read out loud.

Besides the sign was tacked a poster. "Movere performs their new show Envisage. Spectacular scenes that will take your breath away. Not to be missed. Next show at seven o'clock."

Gojyo limped to Hakkai's side and peered at the poster. It was a wash of blues and purples with the odd stylised figured painted on top. He read again what the sign said. "Hmm… looks like some fancy dance group to me."

Goku's stomach growled loudly and he groaned back in reply. "So hungry! Can we please go in!"

Hakkai looked at Sanzo. The priest sighed and walked to the doors and pulled them open before disappearing inside.

"I take it Sanzo approves then," said Gojyo and the three of them walked in after him.

Sanzo stood in the foyer and looked around him. The room was decorated in deep royal reds and accented with brass fittings. Three doors stood before them and a small counter. A young man with short ruffled brown hair and light green eyes stood behind the counter. He nervously tugged his red waistcoat down and smoothed out the creases in his white shirt before giving the group a bright smile.

"Hello gentleman. May I be of assistance?"

"Yeah where's the restaurant?" Goku blurted out rushing forward to the man.

"Cool it monkey we'll get there," Gojyo said pulling Goku back by his cape.

Goku groaned and folded in on himself.

"Please could you tell me more about the show?" asked Hakkai.

"Yes certainly." said the man. "It is performed by the famous dance group Movere and is their brand new piece Envisage. It is said to represent emotional changes through different personal encounters with others. It is mostly left for the audience to interpret though. It has had incredible reviews."

Hakkai nodded. "Would any of you three be interested in seeing it? I think it would be quite enjoyable."

The others looked at each other.

"I've got to eat now!"

Gojyo shrugged. "For once I'm with the monkey."

"I couldn't care less about crap like that," said Sanzo.

Hakkai sighed. "Well I guess it shall be a ticket for one then. I will join you all in the restaurant after the show."

The man behind the counter smiled. "One admission."

He tore off a ticket stub and exchanged it for Hakkai's money.

"The middle door. Go straight on through. The performance will be starting in ten minutes. Enjoy the show."

"Thank you," said Hakkai and he disappeared through one of the dark wooden doors.

"Where's the restaurant?" asked Sanzo.

"Left door sir. The bar is through the right door."

"Fine let's go."

The three moved towards the restaurant. Goku rushed towards the door and almost barrelled into three girls walking out. "Oh sorry!" he managed to garble out before running past. "Hurry up Sanzo!"

"Hey uh Sanzo," said Gojyo who had stopped in his tracks and was now busy watching the women head into the bar. "I'm going to get a drink and a little attention I'll meet you later."

"Whatever," muttered Sanzo and the priest followed Goku through the door.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

The restaurant was decorated just as grandly as the rest of the building. It was empty and silent though except for Goku and Sanzo and the sounds of munching and slurping.

Sanzo slumped back in his chair, finally unable to eat another bite. He stared at Goku as he ate his way through yet another plateful of food.

"You done already Sanzo?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I finish yours off as well then?"

"Do what you want."

Goku grinned and pulled Sanzo's plate over to him.

Sanzo sighed and dug around in his robes to find his pack of cigarettes. He put one to the tip of his lips and pulled out his lighter.

"Excuse me sir."

Sanzo looked up to see their small blonde waitress standing by the table. He frowned when he realised he didn't see her come over. 'This damn headache's putting my senses off.' he thought to himself.

"This is a no smoking building sir. I'm afraid you'll have to go outside if you wish to light up."

Sanzo glowered and took the cigarette out from between his lips.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience." the waitress said before moving away and back to the kitchens.

Sanzo stood up. "I'm going outside. Wait here and don't move."

"Can I order another plate?"

"If it will keep you here then fine."

The priest turned and walked outside.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Gojyo leaned back on the sofa with both his arms wrapped around a blonde and brunette either side of him. His bad leg was propped up on the table in front of him. A girl with raven hair slinked her way over to him, a cold drink in her hand.

"Poor Gojyo. You're leg must really hurt. I thought you could do with a drink."

She slid into his lap and raised the glass to his lips. "You're so brave."

Gojyo smiled and sipped from the cool glass.

The blonde took it from him and placed it back on the table before pushing herself further into the crook of his arm. She ran her fingers down his collar. "We'll take care of you Gojyo."

The brunette leaned forward and placed her lips next to his ear. "We'll make sure you get lots of TLC."

Gojyo's smile grew even wider and he closed his eyes and lent his head back. "I'll take all the TLC you girls can give me."

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hakkai watched as the lead male dancer leaped across the stage before ending in a turn that brought him to his knees. The dancing was very contemporary and although his tastes ran to more of a classical tone, Hakkai still found himself mesmerised by the performance.

A beautiful brunette girl joined the male on stage. They twisted and turned around each other before the male lifted the girl high above his head.

A loud cough behind Hakkai made him jump. He turned in his seat and squinted into the darkness behind him.

'I could have sworn I was the only one in here.' he thought to himself.

He caught sight of a slim man sitting five rows back from him. Hakkai smiled and gave the stranger a quick friendly nod of his head before turning back to face the stage. The lead male was just exiting stage right to be replaced by a group of men who quickly surrounded the girl and span her to each other.

Butterflies began to build up in Hakkai's stomach in anticipation of the scenes climax. He lent forward in his chair and stared fixedly at the girl, knowing somehow that she must win and he willed her to do it. Win at what though Hakkai didn't have a clue.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sanzo leaned against the wall and inhale deeply. He felt the beginnings of a nicotine rush trickle through him and he sighed with relief exhaling smoke at the same time. He looked over at the dense forest and watched as the sky slowly turned to orange and red hues above it. Dark clouds had begun to settle over the trees, slowly floating towards the theatre.

Sanzo frowned and swore under his breath. It looked as though it would rain in the next few hours and that didn't bode well for Sanzo's mood. He raised the cigarette to his lips and took another drag. Closing his eyes he leaned his head against the wall and blew out. His head was still steadily pounding, the throbbing pain grating on his nerves. His whole body felt exhausted as if he had been fighting not sleeping all day.

Sanzo slid down the wall until he hit the floor and then settled himself into a more comfy position. They would have to start thinking about getting a place to stay before long. Sanzo wanted, no, needed to sleep in a bed tonight. He stifled a yawn. 'That damn perverted water sprite will probably end up with one of the women he followed earlier if he gets half a chance.'

Ash suddenly hit Sanzo's hand making him jump in pain and throw his cigarette. He frowned down at the stub lying on the floor and rubbed the sore patch by his thumb. 'I could have sworn I still had at least half a cigarette left.'

The priest reached in his robes to pull out his pack and lighter. His movements felt slow and his limbs heavy.

"Dammit, it'd be just my luck to have a concussion," he muttered.

He lit another cigarette and took a long drag. He felt his eyes close and instead of fighting against it, he relaxed against the wall.

"I'll finish this and then get that pain in the ass monkey, and then we are going to find a bed for the night."

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Goku pulled the plate of rice towards him and began tucking eagerly into it. Between mouthfuls he wondered where Sanzo had got to. He had been gone a long time. 'Maybe he went for more than one cigarette,' he thought. 'Or maybe it's because he's still got a sore head. I know he was moving a lot slower than normal.'

He paused a minute to take a quick swig of drink and stretch. His muscles felt tight from being hunched over for so long. Yawning he returned to piling food in his mouth. 'I guess it must be getting late, I wonder if we can stay here tonight?'

He yawned again and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Wow I really shouldn't have thought about bed, I'm sleepy now."

Goku was determined to finish his remaining plates though and carried on munching.

"I wonder where Hakkai and Gojyo are?" he asked out loud. "They said they'd join us later."

His head began to sink closer to the plate. 'I'll have to go hunt for them when I've finished eating.' he thought yawning yet again.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

The raven haired woman tugged Gojyo's shirt up revealing his bare chest and stomach. She began to plant light kisses all over his skin, flicking her tongue over his nipple.

'This is surreal,' thought Gojyo shuddering. 'I haven't seen any action in months and now I've got three hot babes crawling all over me. I'd think it's weird but I'm just too horny to care.'

The brunette leaned over and placed her lips over his. Gojyo opened his mouth slightly and she took it for the invitation it was and slipped her tongue between his lips. They began to kiss deeply, Gojyo rolling her hair up in his hands to press her face closer to his. The blonde took that moment to rub her hand over his inner thigh causing Gojyo to groan into the brunette's mouth. The raven haired beauty began to nuzzle his neck, running her thumb repeatedly over his nipples hardening them. She moved back down to nibble at them as the brunette released his mouth and turned her attentions to gently biting at his earlobe and kissing her way down his neck.

The blonde put her hands on Gojyo's thighs and pushed them apart so she could kneel between them. She rubbed her cheek over his groin feeling things stir beneath the cloth and hearing Gojyo moan again.

Gojyo leaned his head back to rest on the top of the couch and relaxed every muscle whilst keeping his eyes tightly closed, enjoying every sensation. He felt his hips rise up as hands began to tug at his trousers.

"I'm in a bar, with three incredible looking women whose only desire is to bring me pleasure. Please don't let this be a dream."

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hakkai leant further forward until he was perched on the edge of his seat. The girl was still on stage leaping from one side to another running delicately up to men stood on the side before ducking under their arms and running towards one on the opposite side. Hakkai was mesmerised by the beauty and sheer grace of the piece. He had lost track of time a while ago and was now hope this dance would never end.

He felt movement behind him but didn't bother to look. He knew it was the slim man from earlier. He had been moving up a row one by one for the last half hour and Hakkai really couldn't blame him for wanting to be closer to the stage. He knew the man was sat directly behind him now but he only had eyes for the stage.

Hakkai's eyelids drooped not in exhaustion but in pleasure. The woman's movements were hypnotic so hypnotic in fact that he had lost all awareness of the room around, awareness of all except the man behind him. Hakkai couldn't feel guarded about his closeness though instead he only felt as if he were some kindred spirit, lost in the appreciation of the movement.

A lazy smile spread across his face. He really could watch this girl dance forever.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Leaning over the four men, he watched as one by one their eyes drooped, their bodies heavy with exhaustion slumped and finally a deep heavy slumber over took them.

The moment they were unconscious he began his work. He pulled the priest forward and pulled off the scripture, tucking it away in his pocket for safe keeping. With the priests neck exposed he carefully wrote symbols in katakana across his skin before settling him back into his position slumped against the outside wall, his cigarette steadily burning on the floor beside him.

Next came the small child. His face was lying in a bed of rice; small splodges of sauce encrusted his eyelashes. He carefully moved his collar back and inscribed the same katakana across his neck.

The pervert with the blood red hair was afterwards. He had to pull him forward from where he was sprawled over the couch until he could reach his neck. The katakana swiftly went on and the half breed was pushed back into place.

The last to be marked was the monocle wearing youkai. He was already hunch forward half leaning on the chairs velvet armrest. He managed to write the katakana without disturbing his position.

The four of him stood back to admire their handiwork. His four parts muttered the incantations needed and the katakana marks seeped into the skin until not a smear was to be seen.

"Now to wake them from their dreams and into their nightmares," the four echoed as one.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! It's been ready for a while but I had major internet troubles so I couldn't post it! Fingers crossed I'll have more luck posting the next one! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Four**

Sanzo felt something wet and heavy hit his cheek causing him to stir in his slumber. When another drop hit him, he finally peeled his eyes open and glanced up. The sky had grown dark with thick black clouds and the onset of night. He shifted himself away from the wall and stretched his stiff muscle before running a hand over his face. More drops hit him and a deep rumble sounded from far away. Sighing he pulled himself to his feet cursing his stupidity at falling asleep outside. He glimpsed a cigarette stub lying beside him, a trail of ash running from it.

"As if I don't lose enough cigarettes to that thieving pervert," he muttered pulling out his pack and lighting up another.

Drops of rain began to fall heavier. Sanzo swore and walked around the building to stand beneath the jutting roof by the door. Thunder rumbled again, louder as it edged nearer to them.

"God damn rain," mumbled Sanzo inhaling nicotine deep into his lungs.

Lightning streaked through the air and lit up the night. Sanzo frowned and began to hurriedly finish his cigarette, not wanting to be caught out in a storm. He wondered if there were policies at the theatre banning them from sleeping as well as smoking inside.

Dropping the cigarette stub on the floor, Sanzo turned to go inside. Lightning flashed brightly again.

Sanzo froze. He had caught the sight of something out of the corner of his eye. Turning back around, Sanzo squinted into the darkness, straining to make out the shape that had grabbed his attention. Lightning flashed again followed closely by a rumble of thunder. As the sky momentarily brightened, Sanzo caught sight of the shape again. It looked like a person but he couldn't be sure. He reached into his robes and pulled out his gun.

"Who the hell are you?" he shouted out into the night.

Lightning flashed and Sanzo jerked back hitting into the door as a man was illuminated less then five feet away from him. He quickly brought up his gun pulling back the hammer.

"You might want to answer me before I blow your god damn brains out," he called out.

Nothing but the heavy sound of rain and a rumble of thunder answered him. He could make out the trees directly in front of him but no matter how hard he looked the figure that was standing before him only moments ago had disappeared. Nothing human could move that fast.

"Fucking youkai," he growled under his breath and he took a step forward intending to start hunting for it.

The rain grew torrential soaking Sanzo through his robes in seconds. Thunder boomed loudly and forked lightning streaked through the air. He looked around quickly but the figure was still missing. He took another step forward and lightning flashed again. A face was lit up mere inches away from his.

"Kouryuu."

Thunder almost drowned out the whisper and the face vanished as soon as the lightning faded. Sanzo pull the trigger on his banishing gun but instead of the reassuring gunshot all he heard was the click of an empty chamber. He pulled the trigger again and again, each pull swiftly followed by a click.

Sanzo threw the gun to the ground and roared in anger. Lightning flashed again illuminating the face in front of his once more.

"Kouryuu!" it cried out, louder this time.

Sanzo threw a punch at it only to strike thin air as the face vanished once more.

"Show yourself you basterd!" he called out to the night.

"Kouryuu!" the voiced screamed out.

The sound tore shivers down Sanzo's spine and his heart sped up as fear began to trickle into him.

"Kouryuu!"

The figure grabbed the front of the priests robes and pulled him closer, It's mouth was open in a soundless scream as streaks of lightning rained down one after another.

"Master?" Sanzo whispered, the words falling from his mouth before he had a chance to think.

The vision of his master disappeared again and Sanzo backed away until his spine hit the door. He snaked a hand back and turned the doorknob only to find it was locked. Twisting around Sanzo tugged and pushed against the door desperately trying to open it but to no avail.

Lightning flashed once more and Sanzo quickly looked over his shoulder. His master stood in the mud near the trees, mouth hanging open and blood trickling down his face. The sight quickly faded but as thunder boomed over head the lighting appeared once more showing his master Koumyou closer this time.

Sanzo span around and began to search for his gun. He needed its heavy weight in his hand, wanted its reassurance even if it couldn't help him. Rain hit his face warm and heavy as he step from out of his shelter. As the night was lit up again, Sanzo kept his eyes to the ground, not wanting to see his master slide slowly through the mud to him. He could make out the end of his masters robes before the night quickly swallowed the figure again. He looked up again and hissed in surprise as the drops of rain began to feel hotter and heavier. The droplets trickled down his face leaving warm streaks. He reached his hands up and wiped the rain away. Lightning lit the night and Sanzo caught sight of his palms as he drew them away from his face. They were stained a deep red and as the crimson rain hit his hands it left staining streaks down his wrists.

Sanzo quickly wiped his hands down his robe trying to rid himself of the marks. He felt a movement before him and looked up. His master stood before him no longer appearing with each strike of lightning.

"Kouryuu," his master said, his voice strangled and the words gurgled out.

Lightning flashed and Sanzo watched as Koumyou was lit up. He was bathed in streaks of red, his eyes dead and pure white in his slack face.

Sanzo screamed out his master's name as bloody rain trickled into his eyes.

"Sanzo."

The voice was different this time and Sanzo jerked his head up and tore his eyes open expecting to see the remains of his master upon him. The rain still fell heavily but instead of his master, a man bathed in the shadow of the night stood before him.

"Awake finally. Good."

Sanzo tried to pull his hands to his face; he wanted to see if the blood had faded too. His wrists though were securely tied behind the tree he found himself bound against. The bark bit into his skin and as Sanzo cast his eyes downward, he realised his robe, scripture and leathers were gone. Instead he stood in just jeans, his feet naked. As soon as he noticed his lack of clothes, the cold penetrated him and try as he might he could not stop from shivers racking his body.

"Confused are we?"

"You basterd. Untie me." Sanzo growled slowly gathering his wits and composing himself.

The man laughed and shook is head. "Oh no! I'm not nearly done with you yet priest."

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Goku was jolted awake by a sneeze. He rubbed the tip of his nose with the back of his hand, brushing off flakes of rice as he did. His eyelashes had glued themselves together as the sweet sauce had dried hard. Frowning, he dipped his napkin into his glass of water and wiped his face clean. Rain started to patter against the tiled roof, the sound echoing throughout the room. Goku looked around noticing Sanzo still missing.

"Sanzo?" he called cautiously. Silence replied to him.

"That's not like Sanzo," he muttered puzzled. "He hates the rain and its dark now. He should have been back. And where the hell are the others?!"

Anger started to build up within him. He just knew that they had found him asleep in his food and left him there.

"Alright guys that's not funny!" Goku said to the empty room climbing to his feet. "I can't help it if I was tired!"

He paused, silently waiting for a reply or an obnoxious laugh from Gojyo. When no one spoke, Goku slumped back into his chair with a huff.

"I bet they've gone and got a room without me! Well that's just fine 'cause I'm still hungry!"

He grabbed a fork and began to shovel in the cold dry rice, his eyes never wavering from the room. He waited for Hakkai to feel guilty and come to apologise. He waited for Gojyo to turn up and make fun of him for falling asleep in food. He waited for Sanzo to tell him he was stupid before smacking him over the head with his harisen. He waited so long that he finished the rice.

Pushing the empty plate away, Goku wondered if he should go look. He remembered though quite clearly that Sanzo had told he wasn't to move.

"Sanzo would be furious if I left the table to go look for him," Goku mumbled to himself. "He's probably just getting drunk in the bar anyway."

He pulled another plate piled high with food towards him.

"What happens if he's in trouble though? He might need help!"

Goku's stomach lurched with nerves. He froze for a moment and weighed up his options, to go or to stay.

"Ok I know," he said finally coming to an agreement within himself. "I'll finish this plate and if none of the others have turned up by then I'll go. Sanzo can't be mad at me if I got worried 'cause it was late."

Pleased with his plan Goku began to tuck in. He was barely two mouthfuls through when he heard a quiet chirp. He abruptly stopped chewing and looked up, straining his ears to hear the noise again. When the silence didn't let up he began another mouthful, his eyes glancing around the room. He had just swallowed a piece of meat when the chirp happened again.

"Ok guys stop playing around! This isn't funny!" Goku shouted out.

Another chirp answered him.

"Fine you keep playing your stupid game Gojyo, I'm going to finish my meal!"

Watching for Gojyo to make an appearance, he heaped a fork full of food and greedily shovelled it into his mouth.

A flash of yellow caught his attention from the corner of his eye and another chirp echoed throughout the room. He frowned and piled another mouthful between his lips.

Something caught on the back of his throat and Goku threw his fork down to clatter against the plate. Grabbing his mouth, he began to cough harshly until finally he managed to hack up the sharp objected that had lodged in the back of his throat. He spat it out into his palm and looked down to find out what it was. In his hand lay a small pile of sand mushed together with spittle. White glinted out from beneath it and he pulled free a tiny bone. The chirp sounded again as Goku glanced further down to stare at his plate. What had been a meal before was now nothing but a pile of sand. He could make out more of the same white bones and he quickly but gently swept aside the dirt to reveal the skeleton beneath.

The chirp reverberated loudly as Goku stared wide eyed at the remains of a little bird lying buried on his plate. A small yellow feather floated down from nowhere and settled itself on the skeleton. The chirp began again repeating this time, over and over. More small yellow feathers floated down to land on the dirt covered plates that littered his table.

Goku let out a strangled wail and pushed back on his chair. The back legs caught on the rug behind sending him toppling backwards where his head connected loudly with the floor.

"Wakey wakey little Goku."

"Goku pried his eyes open and stared at the ceiling above him. The chirping had stopped and the feathers no longer fell. A face appeared over his.

"I think you're ready for the real game now don't you?"

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Gojyo stirred, his mind fuzzy from sleep. He felt so comfy the last thing he wanted to do was get up. Sighing he nuzzled himself deeper into the warm pillow his head rested on.

Fingers began to slowly stroke their way through his hair. "Did you have a nice sleep Gojyo?"

The kappa opened his eyes immediately squinting at the bright over head lights. "Huh?"

"You're so cute when you're dreaming."

Gojyo suddenly realised what he had taken for his warm pillow was actually a ladies lap. He began to quickly sit up when a hand placed itself on his shoulder and pushed him gently back down.

"You don't need to get up. I like the way you feel comfortable enough to just sleep. You must have been exhausted though with all your travelling and your poor leg."

As soon as the woman mentioned his leg, a sharp pain jolted throughout it causing Gojyo to jump with shock and hiss loudly through gritted teeth.

The woman shushed him and stroked his forehead. "You see. You're not in the best of conditions are you?"

Gojyo felt weak and his leg was throbbing badly. "No, I thought I was alright but I guess not."

Despite his pains, Gojyo couldn't help but think how he was messing this up badly. Here he was lying in the lap of a beautiful woman and hopefully if the others hadn't scarpered at the first sounds of his dulcet snoring he had two more fawning over him somewhere too, and instead of dragging his lazy ass to a room so he could pound them into the mattress, he was aching like a ninety year old and moaning.

"Maybe a massage would relax those weary limbs of yours," the woman said while slipping out from under him.

Gojyo turned his head finally seeing who had been beneath him. A self-satisfied smile spread across his face as the raven haired beauty, who had earlier enjoyed the taste of his body, loomed above him. He tried to shift himself over to allow her room to move but soon froze as pain shot through his body. He squeezed his eyes closed and allowed a small cry to escape from between his lips.

"Gojyo? Gojyo darling are you alright?"

The pain slowly ebbed away and Gojyo gently nodded wary of any movement. Maybe the bruises were finally starting to show after the car crash he thought puzzled at the pains sudden appearance.

"Relax, let me sooth those pains away," the raven head said and she slid on top of him settling herself down onto his groin.

Gojyo tensed as she moved above him fearing the pain would return any moment but the feeling of their most intimate parts brushing together through the thin barrier of their clothes left him tingling with the first wisps of pleasure. He closed his eyes briefly and arched his back, pressing himself against her. When he looked once more upon her, she was smiling seductively, her eyes full of unspoken promises.

She reached her hands down and stroked beneath his clothes and over his chest. Pain spiked within him again but as he opened his mouth to cry out, she captured it in a deep penetrating kiss. She only pulled away once his body stilled beneath her.

Her hips began to circle, stroking herself against him and her hands worked their way up his stomach caressing his skin. Those gentlest touches soon had him writhing beneath her again but not in pleasure induced motions.

Gojyo looked up at her while panting deep breaths. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but I really don't think I'm up to this. You're great really and look… well wow and any other day I'd be falling over myself to get with you but I need to see my friend. I'm really hurting here; there must be something he missed when he healed me. I'm sorry really.

The woman frowned. "You're sorry?"

Gojyo nodded nervously.

"You're sorry!" she repeated raising her voice slightly.

"Look don't get upset. Maybe after I'm healed we could hook up or something. They say first impressions are everything right! I don't want to give you a crap one cause I'm mind blowing when I'm a hundred percent."

The woman closed her eyes and curled her lips in a snarl. "Why do you always do this to me?"

Her nails dug into Gojyo's flesh making him hiss.

"You want me to love you and when I try my hardest you do this to me?!"

Gojyo frowned. "What? Lady we've never met before."

"Don't speak to me!" the woman screamed slapping him hard across the face. "You disgust me!"

She raised her hand again to strike and Gojyo tried desperately to lift his arms to protect himself. His limbs felt like lead and pain tore through his every muscle making him thrash about in agony. Her hand flew across his cheek reddening the skin. A sadistic smile stretched across her face and her hand came down again and again.

Gojyo screwed his eyes shut and turned his face away. He screamed at her to stop and calm down through gritted teeth while cursing himself for getting into this position. He should have known any woman who was willing to put out as easily as this must be some sort of psycho.

The blows stopped abruptly and Gojyo sneaked a look upwards. The woman sat breathless above him. She met his eyes and rage flew across her features.

"You filthy half breed! You filthy disgusting half breed! How did I ever let you live!"

Gojyo's eyes widened in horror as the woman flickered in between images of two women before settling back into the image of the raven haired one.

"What the hell are you?!"

"I said don't talk to me!" she screeched.

Her body flickered and distorted like she was receiving a bad reception.

"Blood you remind me of blood. You remind me of death and despair but above all blood. But you're not bleeding. You need to be bleeding!"

The woman began to shriek and she grasped Gojyo's head firmly between her hands.

Her imaged flickered again and Gojyo finally made out what was being shown to him. His stomach turned and he began to gasp for breath as panic overwhelmed him. The woman leaned forward until her nose touched his. She dug her long sharp nails deep into his flesh and Gojyo screamed in pain. His eyes stayed opened wide though unable to tear himself away from the sight of the crazed woman before him.

"Mother please." he whispered.

"You need to bleed." she replied calmly back and then slowly began to tear deep furrows down his face.

Gojyo closed his eyes this time and screamed over and over until his throat was hoarse. He could feel his blood warm and wet trickle down his cheeks until it settled in his hair, lost in the colour.

"This isn't real," he repeatedly pleaded in desperate whispers, wishing his mother away more then the pain.

A voice cut through his agony. "You're right this isn't real. Well not exactly."

The weight on his body suddenly disappeared along with the debilitating pain refusing to let him move. He jerked opened his eyes and grasped at his face expecting to find it in ragged ruins. Relief flooded through him as he found his skin still smooth and perfect.

A man walked into his line of sight and smiled gently.

"You know you really shouldn't be so vain Gojyo."

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hakkai squeezed his eyes shut as he realised he had been watching the performance so intensely he had forgotten to blink. He didn't keep them closed for long, not wanting to miss a second of the dance, and as soon as the dryness eased a little he began his perpetual stare again.

"Beautiful isn't it."

The voice didn't make him jump even though it was completely unexpected. Instead he just found a warm pleasure build inside at the idea of someone appreciating the dancers' magnificence as much as him.

The man behind him slid forward until his elbows rested either side of Hakkai, settling on the back of the seat. He gently whispered in his ear.

"It fills you with overwhelming emotion to watch the movement, the grace those people have. It's almost indescribable."

"Yes," Hakkai sighed breathlessly.

Hakkai watched as the woman dancing before him was gradually overcome by the twists of the male dancer and she gracefully slid into the lead males arms.

"It's almost like they are conveying our own thoughts and feelings through movement. It's like they have a story and they must tell it."

Hakkai frowned puzzled for the first time by the mans words but he didn't let it distract him.

The woman began to writhe on the floor, contorting herself into grotesque shapes while the man above her slid in strong yet sure motions, his movements a contrast to his partners.

"What do you think they're doing now?"

Hakkai shook his head. "I don't know and yet it just seems so familiar."

"What do you think Kanan would say about it?"

Hakkai quickly began to turn in his seat, warnings and curiosity finally rushing through him. He was stopped by a firm grip on his head and fiercely pushed back into place.

"Well Gonou?"

"How do you know that name?" asked Hakkai, panic stretching his voice.

"Oh I know so much about you Gonou but now isn't the time for reminiscing. It would be rude to interrupt the show."

Hakkai's eyes flicked back to the stage where the woman lay on the floor, her back curved sharply upwards, a silent scream pouring from between her lips. The man grasped her hips firmly and knelt between her legs before rolling his body in waves. He finally threw his head back as the woman slumped to the ground.

A tear left a wet trail down Hakkai's cheek. "Kanan."

"Magnificent. Incredible. I thought for a moment I would stop breathing from the sheer beauty of it."

Hakkai snarled and pulled vainly against the man's grip. His joints felt locked into his seated position and though he strained as much as he could, he couldn't break free. Hakkai shouted out in frustration.

"Shush Gonou. Enjoy the show. I know the story so well but it's still one of my favourites."

"Who are you?" asked Hakkai struggling to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Gonou I'm hurt. Am I really that unimportant that you would forget me? No matter, watch the show and I'm sure your question will soon be answered."

Hakkai reluctantly focused his attention on the stage. The dance had moved on and the woman was nowhere to be seen. Instead a young male dancer was centre stage. He was surrounded by the other males in the cast and was performing a unique series of twists, thrust and turns, each move causing another dancer to slide to the floor. At one point he leapt high into the air and three males caught him before he could land. They turned and he was momentarily hidden from sight before their backs bowed and they fell to their knees. The young dancer rolled upwards from his crouch and took a few seemingly random steps before running off stage left.

"That bit always gives me shivers, don't you find Gonou?"

Hakkai ignored him and continued to watch as the woman appeared huddled in a cage stage left and the man ran on from the right.

The two knelt and joined hands through the barrier and began to dance. The movement was soft and gentle; some motions were so slight that it made one wonder if they had ever happened at all. The dance showed the couples bond as they each mirrored the other, growing closer together until they were pressing themselves against the bars. The moment they touched, the woman threw herself backwards as if torn away by some unknown force. She turned her face away from the man, her movements becoming disjointed and jerky. For a few seconds she would glance at her partner and her body would soften once more before turning away and letting the motion overwhelm her.

Hakkai watched and silently pleaded with the performers not to do what he knew was coming next. He couldn't stop staring as the woman finally clutched her stomach and twisted to fall on the ground.

Everything went still. A small choked sound echoed from Hakkai's throat. The man behind him was panting heavily, his shoulders rising and falling with the effort.

"Yes!" he hissed quietly between clenched teeth.

The lone male dancer burst into movement, his motions jagged and violent. He flew back and forth across the stage, deciding on one direction before turning to another.

The cage slid out of sight to be replaced with more male dancers each of which quickly fell beneath the young man until finally at last, there was but one left.

"Chin Yisou," whispered Hakkai.

"Yes Gonou," Chin said his voice coloured with pride.

The two dancers glided together, their moves more gentle and subtle but somehow more intense then any of the previous dances. Their bodies never seemed to move more then an inch away from each other, both seemed to know instinctively what the other would do.

The change shocked Hakkai as the dancers pulled apart and began to move in the precise opposite way to his partner. The rhythm of the motion began to steadily build faster and the dance grew more intense though it seemed hardly possibly it could have. Before long the two were a blur of movement.

Hakkai felt as if his heart was stuttering in his chest, nervous anticipation for the end he knew was coming. When the dance froze, Hakkai's heart froze with it. The dancers stood still for a moment staring silently at one another and then just as suddenly as it had stopped, the two crashed together and fell bonelessly to the floor.

"Do you remember it Gonou? Do you remember what you did that night? The pain you caused?"

"You caused your own pain," Hakkai growled in reply.

The young male dancer began to rise to his feet steadily. Other dancers came creeping onto the stage, their costumes blending into the black background. In their hands they held a long rope of green which the preceded to wrap around the man.

"Vines," said Hakkai realising its representation.

When the last of the rope was draped over him, the young man bent and scooped a long scrap of scarlet cloth from the floor. He ran it over every part of his body, savouring the touch before entwining it around the rope.

"Those vines that cover your true form Gonou are tattooed in blood. Our blood. We died and now you've become that which you hate the most."

"I've long since cleansed myself of that hatred. If you want trouble Chin Yisou you would do better to find it elsewhere."

"Do you really believe that Gonou? Do you really think that you are now this Hakkai? This torment is burned into your very soul."

"Not anymore."

"Really," the man responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

He moved his hands upward and covered Hakkai's eyes.

"Then you won't mind watching it again will you."

Chin Yisou quickly pulled away and Hakkai found himself looking at Kanan writhing at his feet.

"Kanan!"

A man appeared on top of her, his claws tearing at her flesh as he thrust into her fragile body.

Hakkai watched wide eyed powerless to move.

"Stop." he desperately pleaded.

Chin Yisou began to laugh and his enjoyment mingled with the screams of Kanan.

"Look closer Gonou,"

He pushed Hakkai's head down until it was level with that of the youkai's.

The demon turned his head and smiled a crazed smile.

"Look what you've become Cho Hakkai!" Chin Yisou screamed in sickening pleasure.

Hakkai watched in terror as his own youkai form tore into his lover. Her body became stained with a deep red and her screams became a constant hoarse noise.

"Remember who you are now Gonou and let this image forever be burned into your mind."

Chin Yisou pressed his nail against Hakkai's eyes, piercing the soft flesh. Hakkai was screaming long before the physical pain consumed him though.

"Open your eyes," came the soft spoken command.

Hakkai swiftly shook his head. "I can't, I can't look anymore.

"Can you still hear the screams?"

Hakkai frowned, puzzled by the words. He soon realised the only screams he could hear now were the ones echoing in his mind. His eyes felt strangely whole again and Hakkai opened them to find them undamaged except for what he had inflicted himself. The nightmares had disappeared and instead he found himself slumped back in the theatre chair looking at the stranger before him.

The man smiled. "See now that wasn't so hard was it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sanzo clenched his jaw in a bid to stop his teeth from chattering. The cold rain stung as it hit his bare skin. His hands were numb from the wet rope that bound him, his warm blood unable to easily flow past the tight binding.

"You're looking a little blue Genjo Sanzo, in both senses of the words."

Sanzo growled. "Shut up you bastard. Take off these God damn ropes."

The man smirked as he stepped from the shadows and into the broken moonlight. "No Sanzo. I worked hard to get you in this position, I'm not about to ruin it now."

Sanzo frowned hard. "I know you," he said slowly, trying to place his face.

"Really!" said the young man delightfully, his green eyes lighting up as he tugged down his short red waistcoat.

The small movement clicked memories into place and Sanzo scowled. "You were the guy at the counter when we came in."

"Bravo priest! I was that man and more. May I introduce myself?"

"No."

"Oh but that would be rude! My name is Artsei. Don't worry you have no need to learn it. Soon it shall become natural to you!"

Sanzo shook his soaked hair out of his eyes. "Explain."

Artsei smiled his pleased sweet smile again. "It is perfectly simple. I need a body, a human body, and you have pleasure of being my choice!"

"What the hell do you need a body for?"

"Because this one's a little tired. Now hush up, I need to concentrate for this next bit. It's hard enough keeping your friends busy and doing this without having a conversation with you too."

"They're not my friends."

Artsei's smile widened. "Well you won't mind them fighting for survival then will you!" he said in a light singing voice.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hakkai gazed up at the young man with ruffled brown hair before him, quickly rebuilding his serene mask as he did. "I want to say you seem a little young to be able to pull off something as strong as that but I'm afraid it might sound a little condescending."

He was pleased to find his voice didn't shake, betraying the way he felt inside.

"Was it an illusion, another reality or a dream?" Hakkai asked.

"It was nothing more then an illusion based on your dreams. It was as real as it possibly could have been though. The mind makes it so."

Hakkai smiled gently. "I already knew that to be true. The pain I felt in it was beyond what I could imagine. I must admit to being a little shaken."

Tugging down his red waist coat the young man bowed slightly at the waist and smiled humbly.

"May I ask who you are and why exactly you are determined to torment me and if I am perhaps astute enough to think correctly my friends also?"

"Your friends? One of your group denied his friendship towards you and the other two."

Hakkai nodded once and smiled. "I can only assume that that would be Sanzo. He does have a rather indifferent attitude towards us but have no doubt that we remain loyal to him."

The man laughed joyfully. "How bizarre to have trust and loyalty in a man who does not return it! For making me smile I will answer your questions! You may call me Artsei and I implore you not to think badly of me. I do not intend to torment any of you anymore. That little dream of yours was merely a way to convey exactly what I could do to you if you so chose to push me in that direction. I would rather not damage you because you see I have a rather great need of you. All of you in fact."

"Forgive me but I think I would find it impossible to not think badly of you after that show."

Artsei laughed again and held his arms wide. "Then I suppose I will just have to live with the consequences of my actions!"

He moved closer to the still slumped Hakkai. "Now to business, I have need of your body for a few moments. If you submit the process will be painless and your death swift. If not… well let's say the outcome wouldn't be pleasant for either of us."

Hakkai suddenly frowned a rare frown and sat up to gather his chi. He dug around for the energy inside him and willed it into a ball into his outstretched palm. He struggled to bring it to the surface and hold it together, his chi appearing and disappearing as if it were no more then a wisp of smoke. Small beads of sweat began to form on his forehead as the strain began to take its toll on his already weary body.

Artsei moved closer still, his smile broad and patronising. "Am I to take it you will not submit?" he paused and shrugged. "If you wish, but this is still my reality Hakkai and unless I will it so, you are unable to bring forth your own power. Please stop trying. You're wasting all that precious energy."

Hakkai's eyes grew dark with anger. "You have no power over me. Dreams can be altered if the dreamer wishes it."

Artsei threw back his head and let out a bark of laughter. "You are absolutely right Hakkai! But I said this is my reality not that this is a dream, and in this reality I do have power over you! While you were busy dozing I tiptoed in here and marked you with my very own symbol of possession!"

"Possession? As in demonic possession?" said Hakkai narrowing his eyes.

Artsei screamed raggedly and backhanded Hakkai hard across the face sending him sprawling over the armrest. "I am no demon!" he spat viciously.

Reaching up, Hakkai slowly wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth. His mind rushed to find something to say that would calm the enraged Artsei. Sitting up once more he cautiously went for the most simplistic sentence he could utter. "Forgive me it was my mistake."

Artsei visually relaxed back into his previous serene and cheerful manner. "Well, as you've been so good as to apologise, I'll let this little slur of yours go unnoticed but please refrain from saying anything like it again in the future. It tends to upset me and I hate to get worked up."

Hakkai stared up, bemused at the cheery man before him. There was absolutely no scrap of doubt in his mind that Artsei was a full blooded youkai. The demonic aura surrounding him screamed it. He was confused as to the extreme reaction from him. His outburst had made it almost seem as if it was a completely different person stood in his shoes. The calm character before him showed no hint of the person he had become moments ago though. Hakkai knew he was in no position to argue. Unable to gather his chi meant he was effectively helpless against the demon and he didn't have a death wish like Sanzo that would force him to say the cutting truth even if it did mean he was digging himself into a bigger hole. No, this way by keeping the youkai calm he could possibly buy some time until a plan could be formed.

"You have such a strange look on your face Cho Hakkai!" chuckled Artsei. "How about we get started with this ritual and put you out of your misery!"

"No it's quite alright if you wish to continue talking." said Hakkai in his normal composed manner.

Artsei threw his head back and laughed loudly. "No, no we must get started. Sanzo's getting a little testy at being tied up and if I keep him lucid for much longer, then I'm absolutely sure I will have to damage him. I simply can't stand to own broken property and it would be an enormous trouble to have to heal him."

Hakkai's stomach turned at this snippet of information but his face remained still. Sanzo was in trouble, the kind that he would need the others to get him out of. His only hope was that Goku and Gojyo were in a better position then Sanzo and himself.

"So you have Sanzo tied up and I am backed into a corner, would you mind at least telling me if my other friends are alright?"

Sighing Artsei slowly nodded. "I guess I could grant you that last request." He paused for a second, a slight distant look in his eyes. "The child Goku, he is creating an incredible amount of noise over the monk and uttering numerous threats towards me. I may have to silence him soon."

"He's not hurt is he?" Hakkai interrupted.

"No, he is just fine; however the half breed isn't looking too good."

"What have you done to him?" Hakkai said, a growl sharpening his words.

Artsei shook his head. "Oh I have done nothing; it was all the demons fault. He got a little distressed over his dream and when he found he could no longer produce his weapon, he instead decided to lash out at me. It was his own unfortunate mistake that made him use his already damaged leg. I merely defended myself and undid your earlier repair work."

Hakkai sighed, relived that at the very least it was nothing life threatening. On the other hand, them all being detained in one way or another didn't leave much of a plan to get out of there. His mind took a mental jerk and Hakkai was astonished he didn't pick up on it sooner.

"You're watching all of us… at the same time?"

Artsei smiled. "Ah you noticed my little party trick did you! It's one of my finer ones!"

"But you're there, in person, with each of my friends as well as standing here with me?"

Artsei nodded his smile growing.

Hakkai frowned, the mystery surrounding the youkai growing. "How though? How is it possible to be in four places at once? Is this just another one of your dreams?"

Tutting the demon shook his head. "Now Hakkai you must learn to pay attention, we had this conversation earlier. This isn't a dream but reality. It just happens to be a reality I can twist a little."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"And nothing I say ever will. A magician doesn't give away his tricks."

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Gojyo curled onto his side and clutched at his thigh, unable to reach the real source of pain a little further down. He screwed his face up and hissed through his clenched teeth.

"I warned you half breed not to try my patience and now look what you have done! You have no one to blame but yourself. Still if this means you will finally keep silent and let me finish then at least we will have progressed somewhat."

Gojyo rolled his eyes up to glare at the man before him. "What the hell do you want?" he snarled. "Who are you?"

Straightening his waistcoat, Artsei looked down his nose at the pained youkai huddled on the sofa. "Now you can't really think you've earned any right to information can you?" he sniffed haughtily.

"You god damn creep! What the hell's your problem?"

Ignoring him, Artsei began to bend over and reach out with his hand towards Gojyo's head.

Gojyo frowned, "Touch me and I'll tear those perverted little fingers right off!"

Artsei continued to disregard him and his hand continued its journey until it lightly brushed the half breed's smooth forehead.

Gojyo jerked back at the delicate touch, reached up and swatted the hand away. He looked up to glare at the demon but faltered in his anger as he watched Artsei's eyes slowly widen. He abruptly let out a ragged scream and grabbed Gojyo by the front of his shirt. Gojyo could only look on in shock as he slowly balled his hand into a fist and swung it towards him. He barely had time to register the numbing pain that spread through his cheek bone before white hot pain shot through his leg. He stared down, howling, at his leg and Artsei's hand wrapped around it.

"Unlike Sanzo, you don't need to be whole for this, just alive. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

His grip tightened on Gojyo's leg and the half breed threw his head back, crying out as the pieces of broken bone grinded on each other.

"Well?"

"Y-yes!" Gojyo gasped, "We're clear!"

Artsei loosened his grip slightly and leaned forward, placing his hand firmly onto Gojyo's forehead. He stilled for a moment before beginning to mutter something unintelligible under his breath. Gojyo sucked in a lungful of air as a sharp tingling sensation began to travel down his body; he waited for what he was sure was coming as the sensation creeped slowly towards his wounded leg.

Artsei smirked and continued to chant as Gojyo let out another pained bellow.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Where the hell is he? Tell me before I beat the crap out of you!"

Artsei quickly bent down and grabbed the ropes wrapped around Goku. He hauled him upwards until he was mere inches away from Artsei's furious face.

"If you don't shut up in the next five seconds then I'll make you shut up and if that doesn't work I'll take pieces off your friends until you get the message!"

Goku frowned and spoke in a calm, measured voice. "Where is Sanzo?"

Artsei screamed in frustration and threw him to the floor.

"Why do you care? If you just let me finish what I was doing, you'll find that very soon you'll have a nice new Sanzo, one that doesn't hit you or call your names. Don't you want that? Doesn't that sound better?"

"I want to know where Sanzo is now! Tell me!" Goku shouted at the top of his voice.

He struggled hard against the ropes securing him. Sanzo was in big trouble, he could feel it in his veins. He'd always know if Sanzo needed him. Trussed up like this though he was pretty much useless. He'd tried to fight but when he tried to call his nyoi bou it just wouldn't appear. He couldn't understand it that had never happened before. These ropes too, he made them appear as if from thin air. This really wasn't going well.

Artsei stared down at Goku as he struggles against his bonds. He knelt beside him and slowly circled his fingers around his throat.

"I've come to the conclusion that the only way to keep you quiet is to force the issue. It'll be ok as long as I'm careful not to kill you before its necessary."

Goku opened his mouth to shout wait but his words came out as a small strangle as Artsei's fingers tightened around his neck.

Artsei breathed a sigh of relief.

"Better already."

He calmly placed his hand on Goku's forehead and began the same steady, muffled chant as he had done with Gojyo.

Goku's eyes widened and he struggled with renewed effort when he felt the odd, sharp, tingling sensation travel throughout him. Inside he begged Sanzo just to hold on just a little longer.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hakkai gritted his teeth and strained against the ropes fastening his wrists securely to the armrests. He wracked his brain desperately trying to work out the situation their party had managed to stumble into this time. It seemed as if this stranger really could twist reality to some extent. The ropes holding him were proof of that. Even he had struggled to keep the surprise off his face when they had appeared magically from nowhere. All he had to do is figure a way of breaking the spell or whatever it was that caused the ropes to appear and then he could fight his way free. That was turning out to be easier said then done though and at that precise moment there were more pressing issues at hand, for example Artsei reaching out to him.

As soon as the demon drew in close enough, Hakkai kicked out hard landing a blow to Artsei's gut. The air flew out of the demon in a hiss as he stumbled back a few steps grabbing his stomach.

"I found your companions tiring enough with this sort of behaviour," Artsei said calmly. He raised his head slightly until his eyes stared piercingly at Hakkai. Without a warning, more ropes materialized around Hakkai's ankles biting into his skin.

"I expected more from you Hakkai."

Hakkai watched uneasily as Artsei walked slowly towards him. The youkai abruptly hurled a solid punch at his abdomen. His breath left him in one huge gasp and bile rose to his throat as his stomach muscles twisted in pain.

"Demon's disgust me, but you Cho Hakkai are by far the most sickening of all," Artsei spat at him. "You deserve to writhe in agony for the rest of your days for becoming what you are! You had humanity in your grasp and you gave it up for a woman!"

Artsei threw his head back and let out a full throated laugh before pushing his face into Hakkai's. "You are beyond pathetic."

Hakkai glared backed at him. "You can say what you want but if I had to do it again, I would. For her I would do anything."

Shaking his head, Artsei tutted. "So naïve and so very impure."

Hakkai smiled. "Those are strong words coming from a demon." He didn't know what came over him to say what he did. Maybe it was the build up of emotion or pure exhaustion but either way he felt pleased with himself.

Artsei's face contorted in to a mask of rage and he slammed his fist hard into Hakkai's temple. As his vision blurred and disappeared, Hakkai wondered if maybe he had in fact being channelling Sanzo for a moment, and then everything went black.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sanzo tried to twist his head away as Artsei reached forward and firmly placed his hand on his forehead, pushing his head roughly back against the bark. He glowered at the demon but before he could open his mouth he felt a tingling sensation coming from Artsei's palm and burning his skin. Artsei's eyes began to glaze over and he began to mutter a chant under his breath. The burning travelled down Sanzo's neck, curling around his spine and branching off into his limbs. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to shout out. As suddenly as it started, the tingling stopped again. Glancing up, Sanzo could see Artsei frowning and staring at the ground. He cleared his throat and began the chant again and the burning resumed. Sanzo forced his eyes to stay open and a minute later Artsei jerked and stop chanting again. He looked up at Sanzo and frowned in concentration.

"What a dumb excuse for a demon you are. You can't even chant for a minute without being distracted." Sanzo sneered before Artsei could resume what he was doing.

Artsei's eyes flared with hatred as soon as the word demon fell from Sanzo's lips. He grasped his jaw firmly and snarled at him.

"I've had enough of you and your friends. The sooner those filthy demons and your perverse self are dead the better."

Sanzo smirked. "You're nothing more then a hypocritical shit."

Artsei screeched in fury and drew his hand away from Sanzo's forehead to backhand the priest hard across the face.

Sanzo turned his head back and looked loathingly at Artsei. A small trail of blood trickled from a slight cut above his brow. Sticking his tongue into his cheek, Sanzo could taste the sharp coppery tang of blood.

"Was that it?"

Artsei's eye twitched but instead of falling into another rage, his face slipped into a serene mask, pleasant enough to almost rival Hakkai's.

"I had planned to do this simply and somewhat comfortably for you. As I told your friend Hakkai…"

"I said they weren't my friends."

Artsei ignored Sanzo's interruption and continued. "As I told your friend Hakkai, I hate damaged goods and I really didn't want to go through the effort of healing your body after I've claimed it, but you and your revolting little companions have trodden on my last nerve. Now all I want is to see the pain burn in your eyes as you die excruciatingly slowly."

Without warning, Artsei thrust his hand deep into the flesh of Sanzo's stomach, burying it to the wrist. Sanzo's eyes widened and he cried out as white hot pain spread throughout his torso. Artsei raised his free hand to grasp Sanzo's jaw firmly once more.

"Don't worry priest, you won't regret your rudeness for much longer."

Sanzo closed his eyes only to find them shooting open again as sharp nails bit into his face's skin.

"Look at me priest. Look at me and know that I will have this body and I will commit every sin I can possibly perform within it. Look at me and know that in a moment your friends will be dead and it will be their souls that go into destroying your own. I want to see the pain and the knowledge and the horror bleed from your eyes so look at me!"

Sanzo did look at him with the knowledge that if he survived this, he would kill Artsei. He let the truth of that knowledge soak into him and shine through his eyes. Artsei stared back, and Sanzo caught a flicker of emotion there. The demon began to chant again, his mind now clear and concentrating completely on the task at hand. He stretched his bloody fingers out tearing through muscle and Sanzo bit down hard on his lip, his obstinate nature not allowing him to cry out loud. Inside his head though, there was nothing but screams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Goku felt as if he were floating a million miles away from his body. He could feel a deep burning sensation thrumming throughout him and yet he felt so detached from himself that the pain no longer affected him any longer.

"This is strange," he told himself. "I feel like I should be doing something, that I've got somewhere important to be, but what?"

The monkey could feel his mind settling into a soothing calm lulled by a gentle chanting.

"Chanting?" muttered Goku. "That weird demon guy was chanting. Shouldn't I be stopping him?"

The thought quickly floated away quietened by the peace.

Goku's body jerked as he felt a sensation like a sharp tug around his heart. His eyes lazily opened pondering the feeling. The tug came again stronger this time, strong enough to momentarily seize the breath from him. His mind snapped awake with the motion. He could clearly hear the chanting now, beating down on his ears and causing his head to throb. His heart stuttered and began to pulse to the same rhythm as the chants. The tugging sensation returned dragging a gasp from Goku's mouth as the air was stolen from him again. There was no peace or calm in him now. He knew exactly what was happening. He had to break free somehow and find the others. He had to find Sanzo.

Goku bellowed with rage and frustration as he began pulling hard against the invisible bonds that held him chained in his mind. The need to fight overwhelmed him and he struggled with as much energy as he could muster to try and drag himself back into his body where he could fight the enemy with his fists instead of screaming his rage at him. His limbs burned as he began to hit his limits.

'I can't give up,' Goku thought as he battled the weariness that began to seep into his flesh. 'I need to be free. I need to help Sanzo.'

With the last bit of energy he could muster, Goku pulled hard his voice pouring out of him in a loud determined roar.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sweat trickled into Sanzo's eyes adding to the torments that were already being inflicted on him. His hand instinctively shifted to wipe the irritation away but he was bound too tightly for it to do anything more than rub the already biting rope deeper into his tender wrists. He gritted his teeth. Another shiver tore through him as the cold penetrated his bare skin. The movement caused Artsei's hand to jerk within him intensifying the pain he already was in. Sanzo bit hard on his lip, drawing out a thin trickle of blood, and pushed his head back against the jagged bark as he willed his muscles to stop spasming in reaction to the movement. They eventually calmed allowing Sanzo to return to his short shallow breaths.

Artsei stood facing Sanzo, his eyes staring, shining with a glazed hue.

"You stay standing there chanting and I'm going to kill you," Sanzo growled from between gritted teeth. "Get your hand out of my stomach you disgusting demon bastard."

Artsei didn't show a single sign of hearing him and continued chanting, his hand remaining buried wrist deep into Sanzo's pale flesh.

The monk tried to shift his feet so as to get a better angle to try and lash out and break the demons concentration but his toes skidded in the sludge that had formed from the soaked mud beneath him. His body was wrenched downwards as he lost his balance jolting Artsei's steady hand up, tearing his body a little more. Before he could stop himself, Sanzo let out a howl of pain as his body became ablaze with white hot agony. Bright colours flashed before his eyes and a wave of nausea engulfed him. Sanzo fought against the ever nearing senselessness that was threatening to overcome him. If he blacked out now then he might as well give up all hope of seeing another dawn.

"Damn it," the monk hissed as he tried to gather his shattered thoughts and ignore the searing ache in his muscles. He was so close to succeeding when Artsei suddenly groaned and leaned forward into him, settling his head into the curve of his neck and pushing his hand further into the torn tissue.

Sanzo's vision went blindingly white and losing all of his focus he screamed and yelled one ragged cry after another until his throat was raw and red.

Artsei's lips moved smoothly against the skin beneath him whispering. "So close."

He opened his mouth wide and sank his teeth into Sanzo's throat embedding them deep into his vein and releasing the sweet metallic blood that flowed through them. He let the blood fill his mouth, the copper tang coating his tongue before it poured down his own throat.

Sanzo could feel his heart stutter and struggle to beat as a strong tugging sensation enveloped itself around it. The world began to go hazy and distant, and yet as much as Sanzo willed it away the pain was still there, wrapping itself around him in its piercing embrace.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

He wasn't sure if he had actually heard it at first or if it was just his mind tormenting him some more. The second time Sanzo screamed though, Goku knew.

"Sanzo!" he hollered, his rage building with furious intensity. "Sanzo! I'm coming Sanzo!"

His weak limbs felt refuelled again and somehow stronger than before as the sound of Sanzo's anguish tore through him, feeding his strength.

He pushed against his bindings with twice the ferocity he had ever managed before. His sun was relying on him now to stop his pain and nothing was going to stop him from reaching the monk.

Goku pushed harder and harder feeling the bindings start to weaken and snap.

"Sanzo!" he roared once more as with one final vigorous push he broke through the last part of his confine.

Goku lay confused for a second as his surroundings abruptly changed, before quickly opening his eyes. Artsei knelt above him, sweat dripping from his brow, his eyes wide and bewildered.

"How...?" he whispered breathily.

Goku snarled. "Where's Sanzo?"

"I... How...?"

Goku pushed against the ropes holding him until they began to fray and eventually snap. The instant he was free he shot his arm out and grabbed Artsei by the waistcoat, balling it up in his fist and dragging the demons face down to his until their noses were brushing against each others.

"Where's Sanzo?"

The situation he was in finally made Artsei's mind click back into reality, away from his shocked amazement.

Artsei sneered. "You irritating filthy little de..."

His sentence was cut abruptly short as Goku lashed out with his fist connecting hard with Artsei's stomach sending him sprawling backwards.

Goku had nothing left to say to him. He already knew that Artsei would never answer his questions. Instead he pounced and set upon him with his fists beating the demons face until he heard things break beneath his hands. He was just coming to the conclusion he should stop before he took things too far when Artsei disappeared.

Goku blinked in surprise it taking a moment for him to realise that he really had just completely gone. He patted the carpet before him, feeling the rough texture and reassuring himself that the demon hadn't just gone invisible, after the things he had seen tonight he wouldn't have put it past him.

His head shot around as his ears picked up another pained wail breaking through the noise of the storm.

Goku wrenched himself to his feet and charged out of the restaurant.

"Sanzo! Hold on I'm coming Sanzo!"


End file.
